Ich Avalon
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Rin zabiera Saber na randkę.


\- Byłam pewna, że ci się spodoba - powiedziała Rin, patrząc na Saber, która rozglądała się wokół, wyraźnie zaskoczona i chyba lekko zdezorientowana. Rin westchnęła. No tak, chyba jednak nawet jej, wielkiej i genialnej Rin Tohsace, pięknej mistrzyni magii, zdarza się popełniać błędy.

Długo się zastanawiała, jak tu zaprosić Saber na randkę. Właściwie nie musiałaby prosić, była jej mistrzem, wystarczyło wydać polecenie, a blondynka by je wykonała. Przy odrobinie szczęście nie trzeba by używać nawet pieczęci rozkazu. Ale Rin chciała to rozegrać inaczej, tak jakoś bardziej... po ludzku. Dlatego, kiedy w gazecie zobaczyła ogłoszenie o wystawie obrazów inspirowanym mitami i legendami związanymi z arturiańską Anglią, uznała, że to wspaniały pretekst. Sądziła, że i Saber będzie zachwycona. Ale teraz, kiedy stojąca koło niej dziewczyna rozglądała się wokół, a kolejne obrazy wywoływały w niej śmiech, zaskoczeniem lub zażenowanie, Rin zaczęła żałować swojego pomysłu.

\- Podoba mi się, ale... - Saber chyba szukała sposobu, aby jej nie urazić.

\- Ale?

\- No zobacz, ten tutaj... Skąd w moich czasach miałyby się pojawić takie zbroje? Nikt nie nosił czegoś takiego. Przecież to idiotyczne, jak w czymś tak niepraktycznym można by walczyć? Albo tu - ktoś kto malował ten obraz, nigdy chyba nie miał w ręce miecza. Przecież tym nie dałoby się machać. A tutaj - na Graala, co to za olbrzym z głową ogra"

\- Eeee... jest napisane, że to... król Artur na tronie - przeczytała Rin i po chwili mogła obserwować chyba pierwszy raz w życiu tak unikalne zjawisko jak Saber, którą dosłownie zamurowało.

\- Powinnam wyzwać na pojedynek tego, który to malował... Przecież żaden wierzchowiec nie uniósłby takiej góry mięsa.

\- Wiesz, nikt z nich nie widział przecież nigdy jak naprawdę wyglądał król Artur. To są artystyczne wyobrażenia.

Ale Saber już nie słuchała, bo skierowała się ku następnym obrazom. Nagle zatrzymała się przed jednym, wyraźnie zachwycona. Rin uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niej.

\- O, zobacz - podekscytowana Arturia wskazała płótno - Tu wreszcie ktoś namalował mnie jak trzeba. Trochę za długie włosy, ale reszta się zgadza. No dobrze, prawie się zgadza, bo tak głęboko wycięte suknie nosiły chyba tylko ladacznice, ale właściwie to chyba wyszło całkiem nieźle.

Rin zerknęła pospiesznie na kartkę z opisem obrazu.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale to jest obraz zatytułowany: „Ginewra, czekająca w łożu na Artura".

\- Co? Buhahahahahahaha! O ja nie mogę... Hahahahahahaha! - Głośny śmiech Saber rozbrzmiał echem w całej galerii, sprawiając, że wszyscy wokół zwrócili ku niej wzrok. Zauważyła to i wyraźnie speszona umilkła na chwilę, po czym ciszej, niemal szeptem, dodała - Ginewra była niską, smarkatą pieguską o rudych jak marchewka włosach. I była tak wstydliwa, że gdybyś ubrała ją w coś takiego, to słowo daję, mogłabyś piec jajka na jej policzkach. Jej koszula nocna zaczynała się pod szyją i kończyła w okolicach kostek. Poza tym, gdy wracałam z bitew, zwykle już spała i ani myślała na mnie czekać. Może zresztą i dobrze, bo jak kiedyś po wielkim zwycięstwie nad Sasami wróciłam i od razu pobiegłam do niej, to wyrzuciła mnie z łóżka, wrzeszcząc, że śmierdzę krwią i mam się natychmiast umyć...

Rin właśnie przyszło do głowy zapytać o coś, ale Saber znowu się oddaliła, zatrzymując przy kolejnym obrazie, zatytułowanym „Zamek Camelot" i uważnie go studiując. W pewnym momencie podszedł do niej młody mężczyzna.

\- Przepraszam panią, ale widzę, że podoba się pani mój obraz. Czy mógłbym spytać, co takiego panią w nim urzekło i...

Rin, tknięta nagłym przeczuciem, chwyciła Saber za rękę i już miała ją odciągnąć, ale było za późno. Blondynka zwróciła się ku malarzowi.

\- Czy bronił pan kiedyś zamku? - Spytała, jakby to było coś równie oczywistego jak prowadzenie samochodu czy krojenie chleba.

\- No nie, ale... - odparł zaskoczony artysta.

\- W takim razie życzę panu, aby nie musiał pan bronić tego tutaj. Bez wieży nad bramą byle taran łatwo pod nią podciągnąć. Blanki są tak idiotycznie wysokie, że wrzący olej ostygnie, nim spadnie na wroga. Brak wewnętrznego bastionu sprawia, że po przełamaniu pierwszej linii obrony nie ma już szans na cokolwiek. No i kto przy zdrowych zmysłach postawiłby zamek w dolinie, otoczony wzgórzami, które aż się proszą, by ustawić na nich balisty i tłuc w ten nieszczęsny zamek w jak, nie przymierzając... - Saber dopiero się chyba rozkręcała, ale Rin dostrzegła zalążki rozpaczy w oczach młodego malarza i zdecydowanym ruchem odciągnęła Arturię dalej, zanim ta dokończyła masakrę. Tak, zabieranie jej tutaj nie było dobrym pomysłem. Czemu nie zdecydowała się na klasyczną restaurację albo kino?

Nagłe szarpnięcie niemal nie wyrwało Rin ręki ze stawu. Saber zatrzymała się gwałtownie przy niewielkim, wiszącym w rogu galerii obrazie, który zdawał się nie przyciągać większej uwagi zwiedzających. Przedstawiał niewyraźną sylwetkę siedzącą nad jeziorem, w którego toni odbijały się gwiazdy. Rin rozmasowała bolącą dłoń i już miała skarcić Saber, ale zobaczyła, jak tamta wpatruje się w ów niepozorny malunek.

\- Saber, czy...?

\- Avalon. - Odpowiedziała, wskazując jakiś punkt w oddali, ledwie widoczny na obrazie. Rin przyjrzała się uważnie. Rzeczywiście, w oddali widać było rozmazaną plamę, która mogła być wyspą.

\- Nigdy tam nie dotarłam. Wierzyłam, że gdy wszystko się skończy, zostanę tam zabrana. Ale Graal wchłonął moją duszę. Stałam się symbolem, środkiem, którym posługiwać się mieli inni. Zbyt dumna, by uznać klęskę, zbyt silna, by się poddać. Ta mała, piegowata Ginewra miała więcej odwagi, kiedy uciekła ode mnie i odjechała z Lancelotem do Francji. Oni odnaleźli tam swój Avalon. Ja nie.

Rin otoczyła ją ramieniem, przytulając delikatnie.

\- Siedziałam tak jak tu, w ten ostatni wieczór przed Camlan. Modliłam się, żeby mnie zabrano. Byłam tchórzem, chciałam uciec przed skutkami swojego własnego grzechu. Ale z drugiego brzegu nie nadpłynęła żadna łódź. Z wody nie wynurzyła się żadna dłoń. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że wszystko musi się dopełnić, historia musi zatoczyć pełne koło.

\- Chodźmy już - powiedziała. Czuła, jak Saber lekko drży.

\- Ale zamiast się skończyć, stałam się częścią nowego, niekończącego się cyklu. Podobno w Avalonie trwa wieczna wiosna, nie trzeba z nikim walczyć... Mogłabym... - jej głos zadrżał. Rin położyła rękę na jej ramieniu. Wiedziała, że ta najsilniejsza w walce ze wszystkich sług potrzebuje jej teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Gdy wyszły z galerii zapadał już zmierzch.

\- Saber, ja... Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli zdobędę Graala, to moim życzeniem będzie... - nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, jak to ująć, myśli i słowa plątały jej się w głowie. W końcu, zła na samą siebie, pocałowała Saber prosto w usta. Tamta odpowiedziała na pocałunek, pozwalając Tohsace tulić się, chcąc w jej ramionach znaleźć choć namiastkę spokoju. Ze znajdującej się niedaleko kafejki dobiegały ciche słowa piosenki śpiewanej melancholijnym głosem Bryana Ferryego:

Now the party's over, I'm so tired

Then I see you coming out of nowhere

Much communication in a motion

Without conversation or a notion

Avalon


End file.
